True Love 'Tis Hard to Find
by Silver and Yami Sakura
Summary: In all schools, there are the different "groups". There's always the "In-Crowd", or the "Cool-Kids". I've played around with the genders of most of the characters. It stars Ryou (as a girl) and it's a bit hard to explain. uh, really, it's just what i see
1. A Bad Start

Silver: All right, well, I've gotten a bit bored with my other fics, so I'm doin' a new one. I've screwed around with the genders of some of the characters, so I hope you'll forgive me.  
  
Yami Sakura: I never will, that's for sure.  
  
Silver: She's got a major crush on Bakura, and in the story . . . well, you'll just have to read and find out!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
True Love- 'Tis Hard to Find  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1- A bad Start  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*  
  
'R-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-N-G!'  
  
The bell.  
  
The bell that started the day. A new day at Domino High School.  
  
The students ran passed the teachers, who were desperately trying to keep order. However, their attempts were in vain, as most of the students pushed passed them, eager to start the new day.  
  
As all of the students ran to their first classes, none of them noticed the solo white-haired girl. Alternatively, maybe they did notice. They certainly didn't TAKE notice to her, as she walked slowly down the halls, like a lost ghost. She wasn't a ghost, but she was lost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Mr. Mao's class, the students were NOT cooperating. He was trying to teach them about the Civil War by doing demonstrations, however, the students thought that it would be more fun to have "sword-fights" with the plastic guns, instead.  
  
'Children, children, please CALM DOWN!' he said.  
  
Just as he was about to loose his temper, there was a light tap on the door, barely audible over the commotion of the classroom.  
  
'Yes? Come In!' said Mr. Mao loudly.  
  
The door opened, and in walked a thin, homely looking girl with white hair, done up in a ponytail, and big glasses.  
  
'Uh . . . Hi' she said meekly as all eyes turned to her.  
  
'How can I help you, young lady?' asked Mr. Mao kindly.  
  
'I'm sorry . . . uh, can you direct me to Mr. Mao's History class, please?' she asked quietly.  
  
The entire class snorted, chuckled, or sneered at the pale kid, which caused her to blush deeply. Mr. Mao cast a warning glance around the room, silencing everyone.  
  
'Well, miss,' he said. 'It seems that you've found the right class.'  
  
'Oh, thank you,' she said, her cheeks still tainted with red. 'I'm. . uh, new here.'  
  
'What's your name?' someone asked.  
  
'M-m-my name?' she stuttered. 'My n-n-name is Ryou . . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After this, not much happened to Ryou, for the rest of the day. She sat in the back of all the classrooms, and quietly answered her teacher's questions. Overall, Ryou thought that it was a pretty good school. From what she could see, there was no "In-Crowd", or group of students who were thought of as the coolest students in the school. Although, from experience, she knew that one could never be sure.  
  
It was only at the end of the day, that her fears were confirmed.  
  
The last bell had rung, and Ryou was walking through the hallways, facedown, and totally spaced-out. Suddenly, she found herself on the floor.  
  
It appeared that she had crashed into someone. She looked up, and froze as cold purple eyes regarded her with a severe dislike.  
  
'Who is this?' asked the owner of the eyes.  
  
He was a tall, blond teenager with tanned skin, and a lot of jewelry. He was also being followed by a group of kids who resembled lackeys.  
  
'A geek, a dork, a NOBODY,' said one of them, a tall brown haired girl.  
  
'I know that, Kaiba,' snapped the Blond teen. 'But what's her NAME?'  
  
'Who cares?' asked another; a boy with black hair done up in a ponytail.  
  
'Look, Devlin,' said the Blond teen impatiently. 'I just want to know who she is! Can anybody tell me?'  
  
'Uh, I think she's a new student,' said another brown-haired girl. 'Ryou, I believe.'  
  
'Thanks Gardner. That's your name?' said the Blond kid, looking strait at Ryou.  
  
All Ryou could do was nod dumbly and get up of the ground. But as soon as she did, a pair of hands pushed her roughly back down.  
  
'I don't recall Ishtar tellin' you that you could get up,' said one of the many students, the one who had pushed her.  
  
Ryou remained silent.  
  
'Hmph, c'mon,' said the one known as Kaiba. 'She's no fun.'  
  
As they walked away, Ryou sighed in relief. At least she wasn't going home with a black eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Ryou arrived home, she dashed up to her room, not noticing that she knocked her Big Sister against a wall, while doing so. Ryou slammed the door, and threw herself onto her bed, burying her head into the pillow.  
  
'Bad day?' asked the kind voice of her big sister, Bakura.  
  
'Mmph,' she answered.  
  
'Oh, turn around,' Bakura said.  
  
Ryou rolled over onto her back, and looked at her sister, standing in the doorway.  
  
'So, how many guys ganged up on you, this time?' Bakura asked with a smile. 'Remember, now, the first time that I have to beat 'em up is free of charge.'  
  
Ryou wasn't in the mood, so she threw her pillow at the door, causing it to close.  
  
'It's NOT FAIR!' she shouted outlawed. 'That stupid In-crowd! It's NOT Fair! C'est pas . . . uh, oh jeeze! I'm forgetting my French!  
  
'It really depends if you want the verb "To Be Fair" or just the word,' came Bakura's muffled voice from behind the door.  
  
'Go AWAY!' yelled Ryou as she rolled around again. It really wasn't fair. Why did Bakura have to have all of the talent in the family? Bakura got good grades, she was smart, witty, popular, sporty, strong. Ryou was the weakling, the underdog, the RUNT.  
  
"A geek, a dork, a NOBODY"  
  
Kaiba's bitter words echoed in her mind. As she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver: Well? Good? Bad? Stupid? Review, please! 


	2. A New Friend

Silver: Alright! I'm happy! I got some reviews!  
  
Yami Sakura: You're to easily amused.  
  
Silver: Yeah, yeah, I know I'm optimistic! You're just a pessimist.  
  
Yami Sakura: Whatever.  
  
Silver: Oooooooo! I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter.  
  
Yami Sakura: I'll say it:  
  
Silver does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else, for that matter.  
  
Silver: Thanks a lot . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
True Love- 'Tis Hard To Find  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2- A New Friend  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou woke up the next morning in a better mood than the night before. She yawned sleeply as she tried to figure out why she had tear- stains on her pillow.  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
"A geek, a dork, a NOBODY"  
  
She would remember those words forever.  
  
'Hey there, sleepy-head' said Bakura cheerfully as she entered the kitchen. 'I hope you like scrambled-eggs!'  
  
Ryou pouted. 'I wanted pancakes.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'So, can you make me some?'  
  
'Nope, sorry kiddo, I need to go pretty soon. Anyways, My first class starts in an hour, and I promised to meet Yami outside.'  
  
'So, you and Yami are a couple now, huh?' Ryou asked, interested.  
  
Bakura blushed. 'We-ell,' she said. 'not really. OH! I almost forgot! It seems that Yami's got a younger brother, Yugi, in Domino High.'  
  
'But that's my school!' said Ryou.  
  
'Yeah! It seems that Yugi's a really nice guy. He's a bit quiet, a bit shy, but nobody's perfect. Maybe you should try and be friends.'  
  
'Maybe,' said Ryou thoughtfully.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
When Ryou arrived at school, the first thing she did was look around for Yugi. Having been given a description of the boy, by Bakura, it wasn't hard to locate him in the far corner of the school-yard, reading a book, and drawing as little attention to himself as possible.  
  
'Uh, hello?' she said as she aproched him.  
  
He looked up, and smiled weakly. 'Hi,' he said quietly.  
  
'You're Yugi, right?' asked Ryou.  
  
'Yes,' he said slowly. 'Uh, why do you ask?'  
  
'Well, my big-sister's name is Bakura, and she's really good friends with Yami.'  
  
'My big brother?' he croaked. 'Oh, I remember Yami telling me about Bakura. He did mention that she had a younger sister.'  
  
Ryou nodded, thankfully. It would have been pretty embarrassing if she had guessed the wrong kid.  
  
'So, uh, what's your name?' asked Yugi nervously.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry,' said Ryou quickly. 'How rude of me, my name's Ryou.'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Yugi and Ryou talked a bit more until the bell rang. As Ryou was going in through the doors, she was pulled back by Yugi, just in time to see Ishtar and his Gang walk by.  
  
'It's best to stay out of their way,' he warned. 'Best not to give them any reason to pick on you.'  
  
'So, these guys are the popular kids here?' Ryou asked.  
  
'Yeah, their word is LAW,' Yugi said.  
  
'So, who's the blond one, in the front?' she asked, motioning to Ishtar. 'Like, what's his full name.'  
  
Yugi wrinkled his nose. 'It's none of our business to know stuff like that. I'm tellin' you- even the teachers get out of his way.'  
  
'Wow,' said Ryou. 'So, they must have a lot of say in what goes on around here, huh?'  
  
'Honestly, they practically run the whole school.'  
  
'So, wha-  
  
'C'mon, we're gonna be late for out first-class, if we don't hurry up,' interrupted Yugi.  
  
'Right,' said Ryou. 'So, what class are you in?'  
  
'7I,' he replied.  
  
'Same here!' she said. 'This is great!'  
  
'No, it isn't,' said Yugi, a look of disgust written on his face.  
  
'Why?' asked Ryou, a bit hurt.  
  
'Because, 7I is the class with the most members of the . . . the . . . "gang" in it,' he replied.  
  
'Is Ishtar in-  
  
'No. He's in 8B'  
  
Ryou breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver: Alright, I know that not much happened in this chapter, but I needed one devoted to them making friends, because it's an important part of this story.  
  
As always, please R&R! 


End file.
